This invention relates to inkjet printers and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for flushing ink from elements of an inkjet printer.
Substantially all present-day copiers, printers, plotters, etc., require entry of usage, calibration and other data. In regards to ink jet printers, it has been proposed that printheads incorporate a parameter memory for storage of operating parameters to be used by the printer for calibration purposes. Such parameters include: drop generator driver frequency, ink pressure and drop charging values (see xe2x80x9cStorage of Operating Parameters in Memory Integral with Print Headxe2x80x9d, Lonis, Xerox Disclosure Journal, Volume 8, No. 6, November/December 1983, page 503).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,344 to Ujita, entitled xe2x80x9cInk Jet Apparatus and Ink Jet Cartridge Thereforxe2x80x9d, indicates that an ink-containing replaceable cartridge can be provided with an integral information device (i.e., a resistor element, magnetic medium, bar code, integrated circuit or ROM), for storage of information relating to control parameters for an ink jet printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,312 to Hillmann et al., entitled xe2x80x9cArrangement for Printer Equipment Monitoring Reservoirs that Contain Printing Mediumxe2x80x9d, describes the use of memory devices with integral ink reservoirs for storage of ink consumption data (for use by a coupled ink jet printer). European patent EP 0 720 916, entitled xe2x80x9cInk Supply Identification System for a Printerxe2x80x9d describes the use of an ink supply having an integral EEPROM which is utilized to store data regarding the identity of the ink supply and its fill level.
The prior art further teaches the use of consumable parts with integral memory for use in electrophotographic printers. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,828 to Yamaguchi et al., entitled xe2x80x9cCopying Apparatus having a Consumable Partxe2x80x9d, a toner cartridge is disclosed which includes a memory for storing data regarding to the state of consumption of toner in the cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,088 to Gilliland et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,521 to Honda; U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,181 to Kurando et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,503 to LeSueur et al. all describe various replaceable toner cartridges for use in electrophotographic printers. Each cartridge incorporates a memory device for storing parameter data regarding the cartridge.
Ink compositions used in ink jet printers are constantly being improved. In the course of such improvements, however, new ink compositions may be found to be incompatible with previous ink compositions. For instance, a new ink composition may combine with the old ink composition to form a precipitate, causing tubing and/or the printhead to clog. Further, when installing an ink cartridge with a new ink composition, if the old ink is still present in the tubing and printhead of the printer, the properties of the ejected ink will be altered. This can be an especially severe problem when a different colored ink is substituted for a previously used ink. Thus, until the old ink is purged, the print quality will suffer. In general, any time a new ink is to be used in place of a non-identical ink, a potential incompatibility issue is presented (e.g., different colors, densities, solvents, pigments, surfactants, etc.)
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a replaceable cartridge for use in an ink jet apparatus which enables a flushing of ink therefrom.
It is another object of this invention to provide a kit for use with an ink jet apparatus, which kit includes an ink cartridge including a fluid that is usable, at least in part, to flush a previous ink type from components of the apparatus.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a replaceable ink cartridge that is usable to flush ink from an inkjet printer, wherein the cartridge includes integral memory means which cooperates with the inkjet printer to enable operation of the flush action.
A replaceable reservoir cartridge is provided for use in an inkjet apparatus, wherein a reservoir cartridge with a first ink has been installed and which is to be replaced by a reservoir cartridge including a second ink. The replaceable reservoir cartridge includes a supply of fluid for flushing the first ink from the pathways in the inkjet apparatus. A memory is carried by the replaceable reservoir cartridge and couples to a processor within the inkjet apparatus when the replaceable reservoir cartridge is installed. The memory includes parameters, which, upon being accessed and utilized by a procedure stored in the processor, causes a printing of a plurality of disposable media sheets to enable a flushing of the first ink from the pathways in the inkjet apparatus. The replaceable reservoir cartridge may be incorporated into a kit which further includes a storage media (i.e., a diskette) with a procedure for controlling the inkjet apparatus to enable operation of the flushing action. The kit may also include a printhead which includes resident memory that includes a parameter which defines an amount of the fluid in the replaceable reservoir cartridge to be used for flushing purposes, that parameter being less than would otherwise be required if the printhead was not being replaced.